


新警察故事2020

by laserFUGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserFUGU/pseuds/laserFUGU
Summary: 身处现代社会，人们极难左右自己的命运。一念之差，或许会改变整个人生的轨迹。*顶撞上司被贬盖乌斯×青年精英警员喵*黑道线人老爷×警方卧底光*有一定的芝诺光要素*警察系统参考日本
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	1. カバンの中身

章一  
  
一声枪响刺破了都心的深夜。  
他看到鲜活的人体以奇妙的角度扭曲成一团。二十小时前，仍是自己再熟悉不过的样子。漫长的加班后和自己在署旁边的居酒屋蹉跎时间。工作繁忙的警察单身汉也没别的娱乐，生活半径只有居酒屋，警署和KTV三点一线。按理说，酒精害人。天天与各式案件打交道的他们来说，没有谁比他更清楚这事。但人总是需要什么来支持自己继续下去的。这时候，误事的液体变成了某种人体燃料，即使——  
我真得很讨厌顶着宿醉出勤啊。  
埃斯蒂尼安想着。宿醉的头痛和眩晕缠绕着自己，手在黑暗中摸索了半天，终于摸到了开关。沿着微弱的夜灯爬到水槽前，像是濒死金鱼的最后一搏，把头伸进奔流的水中。  
活过来了。  
自来水孜孜不倦地冒出来，把他的长发几乎打湿了透。几年前，他就考虑过剪头发的事情。本已预约好了顺眼的造型师，结果在前任署长的“头发太长有失警容”言论下又犯了脾气。干干脆脆给师傅放了鸽子。于是，头发随着时间肆意生长着，直到这番田地。  
为了让自己好一点，就着洗澡用的小盆舀了两瓢一饮而尽。终于，眼前的画面重新聚焦起来。外套口袋一直发着光，看也不用看里面会有多少未确认的信息。粗略滑了几下，最后扔回了口袋里。好巧不巧是，小铁块宛如定时炸弹般叫嚣，呼唤主人再多看他一眼。埃斯蒂尼安按捺着即将喷出喉头的咆哮，摁下了接听键。  
“干嘛。”  
“出大事了，快来署里。”  
能有多大的事？他下意识想呛对方一句，但对方先一步挂了电话。他啧了一声，摸索着找到了车钥匙后，狠狠关上了房门。  
  
“太慢了！”  
埃斯尼蒂安走入自动门的那一刻，迎面被案卷拍了一脸。想也不用想是露琪亚会干的事情。他从对方手中接过资料。边翻看边随着她走向会议室。快速翻阅的途中，捻着纸的手在某张影印件停下了。回形针下的照片，是自己再熟悉不过的脸。  
“厄丝蒂安……”  
到这里，署内紧绷的空气缘由也有了答案。记忆里的同期非常要强，仍记得在警校时隔空喊话，要在体能测试和自己分个高下。鲜活的笑声最后变成几张尸检报告这种事，埃斯蒂尼安以为自己早已习惯了。事实上，他可能比自己想得更难接受。电梯中的两人沉默着，直到温柔的女声提示他们已抵达目的地。  
“……你先去。”  
露琪亚靠在电梯角落，直到门合上时，她也没有再说一句话。  
  
“我想诸位也非常清楚，这次事件的恶劣性。虽然我们是新组成不久的班底，但还希望诸位可以尽快进入到工作状态。那么，先解散吧。刑事一课的人留一下。”  
被点名留着自然是令人心烦的。并不是反感工作，相反，熟识的人被杀害更让他无法安心坐在这里浪费宝贵的搜查时间。虽然也有别的原因，但留在着跟新任上司讲车轱辘话对搜查没有任何帮助这事，埃斯蒂尼安当然很清楚。偌大的会议室只剩组内寥寥几人，空旷到有点寂寞。  
“很抱歉，让你们在这里留着。我能理解你们想要立即展开调查的心情。但在工作开始之前，我想我有必要介绍一下新加入的成员。”  
“新成员……？”  
“您不知道吗？今天有新调入的成员这事。”搜查员小声说着“听说是从搜查本部调来的。”  
“我第一次听说这事。”  
从高贵的搜查本部调到我们这小警署，怕是又是个站队失败的牺牲品。埃斯蒂尼安心想，新署长选择性忽视了议论声，示意对方可以进来了。  
什么啊。黑漆漆的大叔吗。埃斯蒂尼安想翻个白眼，这警署派不上用场的老家伙已经够多了，没想到那家伙又给自己整了个，还是在这样的节骨眼上……叫什么，盖乌斯吗？强行按捺住内心的烦躁，他和其他人一起走了过去。他本来还想抱怨两句，却被高大男人的眼神呛到没说出口。  
瞪我干嘛。内心咋舌两句，在新署长眼神示意下，千万分不情愿地伸出了手。然而，那个自上而下透着老派气息的大叔却没有伸出手。  
“这次的事件对新班子来说，是个巨大的挑战。但在彼此信任合作的前提下，我想并不是什么难事。合作愉快。”在发表完一番说辞后，他才回握住在空中僵持几秒的手。  
难搞的家伙。他满心只有这一句话。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
所有人都已离开，自己正在收拾资料的时候。仍坐在桌前的人叫着自己的名字。  
“别的暂且不提。艾默里克，为什么这时候突然给我搞一个这么麻烦的老家伙。”  
“倒是不用一口一句老家伙的叫。”独处情况下的署长难得叹了口气，“盖乌斯先生的能力非常出众，必能成为一课的重要力量。”  
“你知道我的意思！”他狠狠地拍了桌子，险些把玻璃杯打翻。  
“上次的案件后，我想没有再为一课调人的必要了。而且还是给我空降一个不知道哪来的老爷子，今天必须为一课的所有人给个说法。”  
“这是上面的命令。”艾默里克的表情没有变化，那游刃有余的表情像用强力胶黏在脸上一样。他看了那么多年，但还是会感到烦躁。  
“很抱歉，但这在我的权限以外。埃斯蒂尼安。”  
  
我回来了。  
埃斯蒂尼安在回到屋里时，习惯性会说上一句。  
但其实没有人等他。身为孤儿的自己，从没有体验过有谁等着自己。在桌上备着仍有余温的饭菜，和烧好的洗澡水。埃斯蒂尼安早已习惯了一个人。那样的情景，他都是在电视里得知的。偶尔会晃动画面的老旧电视，一天只能看十分钟。对幼时的自己来说，那是对外部世界认识的全部。  
情节好似白开水的情景剧，吸引自己的就只有那句“我回来了”。在那之后，他在孤儿院床上辗转反侧的时候，总是会想起这句话。梦里，也有某个模糊的声音对自己说着这句话。沉浸在旧日记忆里的埃斯蒂尼安有些恍惚，甚至没察觉到房间内的动静。  
“你回来了。”  
“……为什么你在我的屋里。”  
埃斯蒂尼安向后退了一步，这才发现储物间门前放着陌生的行李箱。  
“因为这是署内的宿舍。”  
这个不用你说我也清楚！他兀自想，我的意思是为什么你在我的房间。  
“警署宿舍已经住满了，所以我只能住到唯一有空房间的屋子，也就是这里。”  
的确是这样。埃斯蒂尼安一时语塞。  
“我这与其说是套间，最多只算是个小杂物间。”  
“没关系，够用了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安突然想问你就没有自己的住处吗。但看到盖乌斯也没有再说话的意思。而且，这似乎也到了个人隐私的范畴了。很难想象本部来的精英居然连自己的住房都没有，只能和单身愣头青挤在署里宿舍——还是跟人共享一间。盖乌斯的家当只有寥寥两个行李箱。住在四叠半储物间的失意大叔，像是某种纪实黑色幽默电影会有的剧情。但对方似乎是毫不在意生活质量，又讲究细节的人。  
他看着对方专心致志把行李箱的什物一一拾缀好。虽然盖乌斯只是在做自己的事情，但对于毫无心理准备的室友，埃斯蒂尼安只感觉浑身不自在。出于职业习惯的，开始观察起对方转移注意力。  
他能感受到岁月的痕迹，但并没有因此磨掉他的意志。相反，他甚至能感受到，某种更锐利的东西：并非初出茅庐的青年有的那种，刺刺扎人的态度。而是经过锤炼的，温润又不容动摇的坚韧锋利。行李箱内只有基本生活维持程度的日用品，剩下的空间被各式书籍占据了空间。他看到放在案桌上的手机，即使在翻盖手机里，也是颇旧的型号。链在手机上的挂坠，是过去学生间颇为流行的款式。  
“那个，是你自己的手机吗？”思前想后，埃斯蒂尼安还是没能耐下好奇心。  
“是。挂饰是女儿送给我的。”  
对方倒是没有回避这个问题，坦荡地回答了。翻盖手机在他的手里，小巧到有些滑稽的程度，那个褪色的挂饰似乎也没那么扎眼了。  
“我向你道歉。那时候，我应该先握手，再跟你说话。”  
说这话时他背朝着自己，把行李箱里的旧书一一在书架上排好。埃斯蒂尼安想起，自己在警校毕业后，已经很久没静下心看过书这事。  
“啊……嗯。没事的。这种小事。”  
之后的搜查，才是眼下最重要的事。埃斯蒂尼安比任何人，都更加清楚这点。


	2. メ・ミミ・クチビル

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸烟有害健康。

章二

他睁开眼时，已是一片漆黑，连带窗外的天空。  
光从桌台摸来软包香烟，熟稔地点上一根。小小的火光短暂地提供了几秒照明功能，他深吸一口，经过肺殷勤劳作滤出的白烟缭缭向上，停在天花板不久后便消失了。但他很清楚，那烟只是滞在空气中了，就像倚在墙角的自己。  
  
光感觉想吐。  
但眼下没有倚着马桶消解泛酸的功夫。他努力回忆着这几天收集的信息，试图整理出目前的情况。  
作为卧底警察一路做到候补顾问，就算光自己也没想到能有这天。在权力更替期的现在，自己的立场意味着，每一个都要比过去更为慎重才行。  
老不死的会长踹掉了不甘做提线木偶的儿子，新挑了个傀儡顶替上位。所有人都很明白，这不是长久之计。索鲁斯需要一个真正的接班人。  
“老爷子怎么说？总不会真让芝诺斯做接班人吧？”  
怎么会，那个疯子。  
纯粹是为取乐挑起内部矛盾，甚至违反规矩牵扯进普通民众，最近更是变本加厉报复起警察来。真要他做三代目，把整个列岛翻个面都不够他玩的。  
“那个疯子……”  
昨天收到线报已是深夜。光新点上一根琢磨着后路。目前会内的风向，毫无疑问是一边倒到底。索鲁斯又是个看戏不嫌事大的老狐狸。偏头疼的余韵让他感觉头快炸了。这种焦灼的情况，他会不住想起——  
  
“你不想笑的时候不用笑给我看的。”  
说这话的奥尔什方反倒是笑得最灿烂的那个。有时候，光也不清楚他是真乐呵还是习惯性让肌肉就这么咧着。当然，要问起来，回答一定是各种烂到没耳听的理由来潦草带过。这时候，他便不再追问下去。光比世上的任何人都清楚，光晕下小心掩藏着的，也是奥尔什方本人拒绝的那颗——乖戾之心。  
你也没有笑的义务，亲爱的。光说。  
他下意识干呕了几下，在吐出前一秒伸手捞到了“容器”，在几小时之前，袋内的灰烬还是张潦草的便条。  
它告诉光：灯灭了。  
  
我爱你。我爱你我爱你我爱你。奥尔什方会是那个把关于爱，关于内心肺字眼在耳边重复上二三十遍的人。而后，又像小鸡啄米一样低头吻他。  
他和他都着了魔。  
我喜欢你。无以复加的程度。我想把心挖出来包装好送给你。我的挚友。我的唯一。我的光。  
诸如此类字眼止不住由心到声倾泻出来。这种时候，光想，他总会唇止住他的话头。没事的，没事的。  
不用反复确认，不需要再强调，因为我就在你的身边。  
  
光呕吐时，泪会不住随冷汗流出来。  
或许自己也被暗枪开了口，洇洇渗出的是他几近崩溃的心。自己在线人耗尽后还能再干几年？光也不知道。但他仍旧记得临走前，奥尔什方杵在门口，唯独没有回头看自己。  
“我们都有必须要做的事。”他说。  
极难得的，那声音听着像冰。  
  
服从命令。  
在指示下达之前绝不能轻举妄动。  
这是基本素养，在服役时都听吐了。在做模范士兵一直优秀的光，自然能完美履行这点。接到线报后第二天上班前边吐边哭人不人鬼不鬼，之后还不是要洗把脸重新做人事务所总部两点一线跑来跑去。崩溃了，生活还是得继续。光还没死，就得接着干。他定定神，抬手把酒斟满。  
“最近骚动还真多呢……”  
“有顾问出马，很快就摆平了。真不愧是您。”  
“要做我的顾问吗？”  
光的手停了一下。  
那毒虫的视线顺着小臂盘上他的大动脉。他的声音是毒素，光想。毒素和黏液，挺适合他的。那人还说了些什么，他已经听不进去了。始作俑者跟自己聊居心，谁不清楚。光能做的，只能将声音屏蔽出脑内，才能让自己不把酒壶直直撂在对方脸上，直到——  
“我有个想法。”芝诺斯说。  
  
某种意义上，光和奥尔什方都是没有选择的人。  
同样是无亲无故，同样被迫走上的道路。  
“但我选择了相信你。”  
“这是我这辈子做得最成功的决定！”  
那时候，光被对方笨拙的表达方式逗乐了。不计后果的行事风格，私下黏人的样，请求做线人时没有一丝犹豫。但在行动中，他又是那个心思缜密的队长，完美地完成任务。  
奥尔什方是层叠交织的叠加态。  
光想了很久，落笔写下了这句话。  
看了一分钟后，他撕下连带的十页，一同烧成了灰。  
  
深夜的某时，奥尔什方的动静惊醒了自己。光一向睡眠极浅，对方则为打扰睡眠面露歉意。冷汗打湿了他的枕头。我做噩梦了，他说。  
然后呢？  
我们落水了，但我们有块木板。  
漂着，没有目的地，没有人救我们。所有人都死了，我们在逐渐失温。我们靠在一起，互相取暖。  
那不就和现在一样吗？  
啊哈哈，是的。  
所以，我现在很冷。快来温暖我。让我……暖暖手。  
他探向衣服里光是没想到的。这样悲伤的状态还能有兴致，某种意义上也是种天才。久了之后，光才意识到，这也是他自我保护的一环。  
好……摸摸这里，很暖和的。  
光纵容着他的独断。  
奥尔什方笑了，但这次是如释重负的笑容。于是光边紧紧抱住了他。  
“这次是我想笑的。”光说。  
视线，心跳，呼吸。两人的边界逐渐混淆不清起来。  
他们不再是两个，与世界绝缘的个人，他们不分彼此。  
  
“我爱你。”  
光第一次，也是最后一次说出这句话。


	3. ソラゴト

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚伪的和平。

章三  
  
他说，我们不是第一次见面了。   
我怎么可能不记得。光想。  
  
那时候光还只是没站稳脚跟的菜鸟。  
他初次来到这地界。坐落在都心的大院闹中取静，正是初春，枝头生着几颗小花苞，在精心照顾的园景后，能看到放哨的西装男人。肉眼可见的严格安保，让光只能打消把握布局的念头。余光里，他发现了竹林间看着自己的人。  
只是一秒，少年便消失了。  
像是盛夏柏油路上小小冰块。  
  
光在珍奇馆见过秃鹫。不过，是关在笼子里的。  
爪上拴着小孩手腕粗的钢链，背毛有点秃了。但是，那双金色的眼睛，刀子一样逐一审视着参观者。  
再然后，巡回的珍奇馆被取缔了。草草搭建的棚舍，只身一地鸡毛。  
我觉得，那个秃鹫在看着我的灵魂。光说，调整了一个更舒适的姿势。  
那个秃鹫还在吗？梦里的人抚着自己的头发。  
光没有说话，他抬起头。  
单人公寓的阳台上，不速之客背朝着月光。那只秃鹰展开了翅膀，说道：  
你逃不了。  
  
芝诺斯一直在期待一个对手。  
你是好胜心很强的人吗，当时的若头问自己。  
……并不是。光斟酌着合适的词汇，回答道。  
我记得，你在剑道上有一套？  
稍微有点心得罢了。光用一贯的说辞敷衍了过去。  
那和少主切磋会如何？  
带我来这的目的就是这个吧。光暗想。以现在这少主的陪练消耗速度来说，我是个不错的讨巧工具……毕竟就这么打坏了也没影响。打好了，还能给组里脸上贴金。两面都不吃亏。  
好。光说，他其实内心也不讨厌。太久没有摸过竹刀，内心是有些想念。  
  
不要护具。光看见少年使唤着佣人快点离开。  
索鲁斯的宝贝孙子……  
光眯起眼打量他的背影。在十六岁的年纪，他有着相当出众的体格：高大、结实。袖口露出的强硬线条，挺拔的后背。  
就是你吗。少年昂着头，上下打量自己。  
那时候的他，还没有那双腐蚀毒素般的眼神，游走过的地方还不会残留下黏液。有的只是姿态颇高的心气。  
住在华美笼子的秃鹫把弄着手中的武器，丝毫没把对手当回事。  
初次见面，我是……  
别废话了。少年把竹刀扔了过来。  
好直接。光暗自咋舌。  
  
“一味攻击只会露出破绽。”  
光慢悠悠把竹刀收了回去。  
尽管，手还被震得发麻。但，一味地力量压制也是存在隐患。这也正是对手落败的原因。  
“注意时机一击毙命，才是上上策。”光补充了一句，低头看着对方。  
“你的力量不是最强，但你的眼力是一等的。”他听到对方说。  
那个少爷保持半跪姿式停了一会，又站了起来。  
居然还有余力吗……光暗想，看来自己也有点轻敌了。  
简单点头示意后，光先行离开了。  
  
我叫你去陪少主练习切磋，不是去实战的。  
回到事务所，上司果不其然臭着那张老脸。  
这是少主要求的。光轻轻说。我只是服从了命令。  
但如果我在切磋里留余力的话，他必然会杀了我的。  
这句话当然没说出口。  
但……芝诺斯，他做得到。以对方的风格，只有与之全力一战才能令他满足。  
光当然听过不少传闻，甚至都有点听腻了。  
索鲁斯的宝贝孙子是个疯子。  
天才的大脑，高强的武力。三代目的最佳人选……似乎是这样。但他的疯狂。从小就无法遏制。再加上从不干涉，甚至是看戏不嫌事大的索鲁斯默许下，这气焰愈来愈盛。  
不是一家人不进一家门。光冷漠地想。  
  
到后面，这所谓的“陪练切磋”愈发变本加厉。  
真刀真枪，专属陪练。我本应该把时间放在发展线人上。现在的我在又做什么？培养和继承人的关系以获取长期的工作便利？这就是我该做的事情？  
别走神。竹刀砍在了自己肩上。  
光看到地上落满了红叶。  
我在这是有更重要的做而不是在这跟你做没有意义的事情。  
你，明白吗？  
那天，光打断了他的肋骨。芝诺斯很满意。  
你动真格了。他端详着绑好的固定带，话里充满了愉快。  
光有些失神。  
  
我早知道你是什么人。  
芝诺斯漫不经心的用剑指着自己。  
“但和我有什么关系？我要的只是个跟我战斗的人。”  
又来了。光想。  
和他共处一室，连自己的脑子都带着变得混乱起来。可能，脑子有病存在着磁场？  
我不懂你在说什么。  
光看着自己，一如既往敷衍着对方。  
向来自说自话的人，是不会在意光地回答的。他只是把西装往旁边地上一扔。  
现在有空吗？  
  
芝诺斯不会在乎这些。  
卧底？线人？法律风险？在乎这些就不是他芝诺斯了。  
那个人需要的只有混乱。和用所有手段资源去制造厮杀的机会。  
芝诺斯不可能允许任何人影响他的计划。  
光最后一次，捏了捏他的手。虽然隔着手套，但还能隐约感受到对方残留的体温。  
熟悉的人像是睡着了。他的睫毛上落着雪花。  
对不起。光绝望地闭上眼。  
  
为什么不拒绝这个工作？  
驱车前往本部的时候，光突然回忆起面谈时的事情。坐在椅子上，几个评估员拿着记分板靠在一边。比起警官，自己更像是个嫌疑人。  
我没有别的事情做，也没有家人朋友。应该没有人比我更适合这份工作了，长官。  
光平静地说。  
现在也很适合吗？秃鹫在窗边说。  
挺适合的。  
现在还适合吗？奥尔什方的项链说。  
挺适合的。  
芝诺斯用剑指着自己，说。  
那现在，现在还适合吗？  
  
做我的顾问吧。  
……你有病吗。  
光第一次不掩饰内心的厌恶，向他啐了一口。又嫌不够，再踹了一脚。尽管，自己早就站不稳了。  
没有谁比你更合适。  
你有病。光尽全力抖出这句话，便昏了过去。  
  
事项已知悉，按预定时间进行强制搜查。  
搜查本部发来的信息，现在躺在烟灰缸里。  
看来，金融厅的调查，比想象中的顺利。接下来就是等待联合强制搜查了吗。  
以芝诺斯的性格，肯定会折腾到底。把破片地雷跟喂鸟一样撒一地，安排上能动员的全部人手火拼到最后，这不就是他理想的生活吗？  
可“光”不能轻举妄动。强制搜查意味着自己也要和其他人一样，被逮捕，正常地走流程并记入档案。  
为了长期的工作，长官语。  
所以是——这样的日子还会继续的意思吗？  
光想。捧着马克杯，慢慢踱步到阳台前。  
其实也没什么。光在心中说道。  
我早就，无法回到正常的生活中了。  
  
月下的栏杆，今天是空落落的。  



	4. 備えあれば憂いなし

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 九十九里滨很美，希望大家能去看看。

章四

时间回到三天前。

我是没想到搜查本部会让我们加入。  
没绕过我们直接抓人也算是给署长面子吧。  
面子吗。埃斯蒂尼安打心底讨厌这样的字眼。但艾默里克不一样，他的好面子……有他的苦衷，所以不怪他。  
艾默里克板起脸的时候，一般说明事情会很难搞。抖出联合行动的时候的时候，警署内反应颇大。尽是窃窃私语。  
安静点。署长皱了皱眉头，逮捕地点再我署辖区内，参与是自然的事情。  
根据本部发来的资料，埃斯蒂尼安所属的组被划为攻坚小组二队，和本部一起参与强攻行动。  
作为管辖本市最大红灯区的警署，埃斯蒂尼安他们自然拥有丰富的实战经验，和那各大帮派斗智斗勇也是每天在做的事情了。只是，面对这样的重大行动，即使上头给足了备战训练时间，说没有压力那当然是骗人的。  
你怕了？  
我怎么可能会怕。  
从进入警校宣誓的那天起，他就放弃了一切的顾虑：恐惧、不安、彷徨。这些都不需要。优秀的警员只需要着眼于任务。圆满完成，回来。不断重复，这就是他们的人生。  
从宣誓那天起，他就以与过去的自己告别了。  
这就是我的人生——由我自己把握的人生。  
埃斯蒂尼安都没有注意到，自己紧攥着太过用力，以至于有些发抖。散会后，他仍坐在桌前。盖乌斯只是看着，最后还是选择走到桌前。  
“明天，要提前去靶场吗？”  
“…………啊。”  
他像是如梦初醒般，甚至没注意到会议已经结束。  
“提前半小时，我要确认组员的装备分配和人员安排。”  
“人员安排？”  
“虽然上头只给了五个名额，但决定权在我手上。”埃斯蒂尼安顿了一下，继续说道“怎么，你想退出？”  
“我要参加。”盖乌斯平静地说。  
埃斯蒂尼安本想开口，诸如老家伙来凑什么热闹一类的话。哪知话到了嘴边，却被对方毫不犹豫地回答搪塞住了。他悻悻然地撇开眼，发现对方撂了张纸在桌上。  
“这是我以前行动时采用的攻坚装备配置表。”盖乌斯粗粝的手指指向手写的纸上“大概率本部还会采用这套。可以先参考一下。”  
埃斯蒂尼安接过纸，男人工整老派的笔迹将各式装备和型号一一列明。钢笔的墨迹未干，应该是刚才会议时凭记忆写下的。  
“……谢谢。”他先行撂下这句话，径直走出了会议室。  
盖乌斯来到署里也有好几个月了。他们的相处不能算是融洽，但不得不承认，他是个优秀的工作搭档。埃斯蒂尼安的组员多是毕业不久的愣头青，一个经验老到的手下给自己的工作分担了不少压力。虽然他还不能适应同居这件事，至少跟一开始比也变得没那么难已接受了……虽然不想承认。  
所以可以的话，埃斯蒂尼安还是想尽可能在署里多呆会。以减少跟盖乌斯二人独处的时间。  
早过了下班的钟点，偌大的办公室只剩下自己。埃斯蒂尼安一天中最喜欢的，莫过于这个时候。除开头顶二极管运作的声响，这世界就像只剩他一个人。他喜欢这样的感觉。合上手上的卷宗，盘算着去茶水间泡个面再继续工作。  
“还在工作？”  
好巧不巧，打开门便看到最不想看到的那个人。埃斯蒂尼安啧了一声，还是把香烟掏出来，贴着的禁止吸烟他向来是不管的。  
擦燃手里的火机擦轮，埃斯蒂尼安深深啜了口滤嘴，顺起一根把烟盒往对方面前一拱“要吗？”  
盖乌斯可疑地顿了几秒，但还是抽出了一根。埃斯蒂尼安紧紧地盯着对方，室友几乎时刻紧锁的眉头，借着尼古丁的力量，难得舒展开来。他向来没见过这副表情的盖乌斯，在呼出的烟雾中，埃斯蒂尼安有点晃了神。  
“……你不是说戒了吗。”暗自定了定神，以一贯的攻击姿态来掩饰内心的动摇。  
“这根，”盖乌斯扬了扬手里正燃的香烟“五年来的第一根。”  
“让你破戒了真是抱歉啊。”埃斯蒂尼安顺口揶揄了句，随即背过身开始拆起杯面的包装。  
不知道为什。，明明已经呛过了，内心的那口气还郁积在喉头，实在是不爽快的感觉。  
狭小昏暗的茶水室，容下两个大男人实在是有点窄。埃斯蒂尼安从来没有发现水烧开的时间是如此漫长，空气里只有机器运作的嗡嗡声，和自己不耐烦的包装捏压发出的噪声。  
他的目光无处可放，只能盯着面前的禁止吸烟。颇有年头的表示，印刷出的标识都有些褪色。埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己都要把它盯到点火了。但还是忍不住，略略用余光偷瞟一眼。发现对方坦荡地看着自己，眼神对上的瞬间，他连忙把视线移开了。  
埃斯蒂尼安第一次觉得水烧开的提示音乐是如此悦耳。  
他抢先一步走到机器前，对方只是略略点头，好像一开始就料到这点让他颇为不爽。把开水灌进泡面内，他头也不回地离开了。只有继续研究案情才能给内心增添分安宁，直到——  
“你忘了这个。”  
男人的声音在头上想起，一双一次性筷子被放在了泡面盖上。  
该死。  
埃斯蒂尼安满心的烦躁被点燃了，怎么可能会有道谢的心情。把筷子往桌上泄愤地一戳，破开筷子的塑封包装。用力撕拉开杯面的盖子，却发现太过专心于工作，面早就泡糊了。  
真该死。

虽然很碍眼。但在他的陪同指点下，提前把接下来几日的小组训练方案完成了。这种时候，虽然很不想承认，他的存在是必要的——仅限于这种时候。  
埃斯蒂尼安一人快步走在前面，没有一点要等对方的意思。接下来的日子会非常繁忙，所以在这之前，买些酒喝似乎是不错的选择。之前的日子，碍于不想在盖乌斯在的时候喝酒。他已经过了几个月被动戒酒的日子，实在是不想再忍下去了。于是，他转了弯，准备前往的附近的便利店。这时候，口袋里的手机动了动。锁定中的屏幕，显示着一条消息：  
记得买支牙膏，你的用完了。  
……去你妈的。

小小的被炉桌上，摆满了空掉的易拉罐。好像很久没有喝这么多……有多久了？埃斯蒂尼安发现，连回忆这种事情都变得格外费力。难道，自己喝太多了？  
那我的酒量退步的真快。他想。习惯性往塑料袋再拿上一听，却被谁攥住了手腕。  
你喝太多了。似乎有谁在说着什么，随即是窸窸窣窣地声音。埃斯蒂尼安费力地看向矮桌脚，袋子已经被人拿走了。  
我说了……别乱动我的东西！  
自己似乎是说了这句话。想要起身夺过，却因为起身太快，眼前只有一片漆黑。他踉跄着险些摔倒，在直直撞上架子之前，被人及时拉住了胳膊。  
你该睡了。他是叹了口气吗？酒精催化下，根本做不了深入地思考。下意识反抗对方的行动，却被直接反剪了手到背后。  
干嘛！  
你别乱动。盖乌斯皱了皱眉头。没想到对方的酒品还挺糟糕，还是说，已经醉到分不清敌我的程度。钳制住醉酒室友的行动，以免他再挥拳向自己——击中与否是其次，把置物架打倒可就麻烦了。思前想后，还是决定把埃斯蒂尼安先安置回卧室再说。照顾人，对于盖乌斯过去的人生来说是家常便饭。只是，随着婚姻的结束，也便没了机会。虽然做室友已有几个月，但这是第一次踏入埃斯蒂尼安的房间。  
放我下来。怀里的人声音变得闷闷，我想吐。  
我带你去厕所。  
不行。他强行挣脱出来，跌跌撞撞地往厕所摸索着。没有灯光，间隔中的费力干呕回荡在室内。  
我……吐不出来。埃斯蒂尼安闷闷地声音传了进来。  
喝点水吗？  
没有回答。  
盖乌斯叹了口气，拿着马克杯走向浴室。几次敲门也没有反应，他只好打开灯。  
跪倒在瓷砖上的白发青年颤抖着。冷汗打湿了他的长发，酒精会让人体温上升。但在那之后，变是发冷。这时他又干呕了几声——像是要把脾胃通通吐出来的程度。把自己的外套给对方掏上，将马克杯拱进他手里。  
拿得稳吗？  
……废话。  
温开水让埃斯蒂尼安恢复了点神志。刘海服帖在鼻梁，除此以外便是……干呕导致的生理泪水，盈满了眼眶，泪痕和汗混合在了一起。浴室的暖光和眼泪一同，暂时磨润眼里的锋利。  
  
有多久没这样了？  
似乎也没多久。  
埃斯蒂尼安本想反抗，但身体无法拒绝热毛巾擦拭着脸的感觉。毛巾的热气，让身体也放松了一些。  
在警校的时候，也有这样直接醉倒的日子。埃斯蒂尼安向来不是什么好学生，校规明令禁止饮酒，但只要不被发现不就好了？在宿舍里是这样，搬出宿舍后更加明目张胆。  
就知道你喝多了。  
唯一有自己房门钥匙的，是艾默里克。他多年唯一的老相识和挚友。玄关堆满了错过收集日无法丢弃的酒罐，一般都是由来看他的艾默里克收拾打点。  
所以我现在比以前喝得少多了。埃斯蒂尼安说。  
你为什么要做警察？为什么要去警校？好像有谁在问自己，于是他也，放任自己陷入回忆之中。  
埃斯蒂尼安自认不是念书的料，也对钻研课本不感兴趣。像自己一样的，儿童养护院出身的人，大部分都会流向社会。坚持读书的人少之甚少。自然，和不三不四的人搭上，就这么逐步走入黑道的人也不在少数。  
我不会的。  
因为……我做警察就是为了，毁灭他们。  
黑道吗？擦拭着脸上的手似乎停了一下。  
  
直到现在，在梦中仍会出现的光景。  
埃斯蒂尼安闭上眼，没有相片，有的只有梦中的记忆……早已模糊不清的面孔。  
僻静小镇的仓库，忙着把今天收获的鲜鱼装进泡沫箱。打包完成，便等待着农协的叔叔前来取货。他记得再清楚不过了。那个夏日的午后，埃斯蒂尼安坐在窗前，眼看着暮色染遍天空，却没有任何人来接自己。他感到了莫名的恐惧，那样的感觉，只想让他逃离这里。  
于是，他冲出了仓库，从田间一路跑向海边。他没有目的地，九十九里滨也没有人。于是，他便沿着海在沙滩上走着，留下独独一条漫长的足迹。  
抬起头，是漫天的血红。从远处的小镇，再到天上，染遍了一切火光。越是凝视，那像是要吃掉自己一样，心也被这无名的恐怖吞没了。  
他一路逃着。即使，自己深知不可能逃出天空的凝视，他还是在逃。直到夜幕彻底降临，也没有力气再挪动一步，就这么倒在了沙滩上。好像能听到谁在叫着自己……点着手电的警察，和几个渔民似乎靠了过来。  
他们之后都说了什么，又都发生了什么。埃斯蒂尼安已经记不清了。那阵子，身心都是浑浑噩噩的。只记得，镇上似乎卷入了黑道的火拼，并引发了大火。自己的父母和邻居，都被卷入了此事……能够想起的，只有这样客观的记忆。但那天在海滨的恐惧，直到现在都是这么清晰。  
从那一天开始……便就注定了，要去了结这件事。否则，我死都不可能会瞑目。  
  
我从那天开始，所做的一切都是……  
为了这天的到来。  
  
他向来不想对此说太多。  
包括艾默里克。即使是挚友，也不是所有话都能说的。  
于是，埃斯蒂尼安习惯了一个人消化记忆。愈是想要淡忘，似乎，也好像快做到了，但总会在防御最弱的时候又突然一击，就这么贯穿刺伤自己。后面，他找到了新的办法。  
既然无法忘记，就将他化为力量吧。  
于是，他一次次，几近自我惩罚般地回忆着。每次回忆，心都能感受到同等的痛苦，一次次地累积下，好像也没那么疼了。知觉仍然存在着，但他的内心应该是“习惯”了。心灵的冷漠和麻木，对埃斯蒂尼安来说，是成长的馈赠。  
因为感觉不到疼痛。  
所以受伤也没关系。  
这个逻辑存在着致命的漏洞，他很清楚。就像走在路上，故意忽略柏油路面上生着的——那个大洞。  
  
手攥着手枪，回到那片海岸，他还是失去了方向。  
他奔走着，这片海滨陷入了诅咒，人逃不出这里。苟延残喘的太阳永不落下，他靠在海滨小屋墙边，大喘着气。  
那我该怎么做？  
公报私仇后，太阳就会落下吗？  
但天空不会消失。即使，打开门躲进屋里，就这么直到天黑。天空仍会在上方凝视着自己。  
天空是不会消失的。  
埃斯蒂尼安回过神，发现自己倒在沙滩上。  
手里的枪也不见了。没有了枪，像是失去了最后的保险。他陷入了再熟悉不过的，恐惧之中。寒冷的潮水，自指尖席卷而来。  
那我该怎么做？  
身体随着寒潮，无目的地漂泊。他用尽了全力，瞥向小镇的方向。熟悉的建筑，被海水吞噬了。火光和大海一起，仍旧这么燃烧着。大海粉碎了小屋，一片片木条仍点着火。它们像是蜡烛，直指坠入海底。  
我也会，坠入海底吗。  
身体，不由自主地向下沉没。早已没了挣扎的力气，他看着天空蒙上水面的折射，就这么逐渐堕落下去。  
他试探着，伸出手，想要去够住眼前的天空。  
彻底沉没的前一秒，似乎，有谁拉住了自己的手。  
  
……  
…………  
不是水里。  
尽管，头仍是眩晕的。就像是躺在疯狂旋转的船上。闭眼时感官更加敏感，旋转好像也变得更加强烈。于是，埃斯蒂尼安选择睁开眼睛。  
自己，好像真的掉入了水里一样。浑身上下湿透了。尽管，好像被换上了干燥的衣物，头发仍湿透了。  
你刚才惊恐发作了。盖乌斯说。  
他对上对方的，金色的眼睛，按理说，自己躺在他腿上，肯定是要给上一拳再狠狠推开的。但，已经没有发脾气的力气了。  
我好渴。埃斯蒂尼安说。  
他听到自己的声音。干哑灾难程度的沙哑。单纯张口说话，就已经快耗尽最后的体力。隔着布料，也能感受到，身体炽热的温度。他无法控制地，往热源处靠了靠。  
唇边传来的触感，应该是塑料瓶的瓶口。盖乌斯倒的非常慢，应该是怕自己呛着。被这么细致对待，无名火一直无法驱散。  
你经常这么做吗？  
孩子发烧的时候，都是这么做的。用勺子太冰了。  
……别拿对孩子那套对我。  
自己的抗议是这么无力。他使不上力，又确实想拒绝被这么对待。  
那你想我怎么做？  
……  
内心在听到孩子的字眼，自己是有些不舒服的。埃斯蒂尼安想，他的反应应该也是被捕捉到了。柔软的触感，他正用面纸擦干自己的嘴角。  
既然这样。  
用大人的那套对我吧。他听到自己说。  
  
可能，自己脑子真的喝糊涂了。盖乌斯靠近的时候，自己居然没有反感的情绪。他凑了过来，却保留了最后一点距离，似乎是在给自己考虑的时间。于是，某种破罐子破摔的心理作祟着。他用尽全力，主动靠了上去。  
埃斯蒂尼安也搞不清自己想要什么。目前来说，可能只是想润润嗓子。用唇渡来的水，比瓶里的喂来更温暖。细致周到的吻润了嗓子，也顺带抿了自己开裂的嘴唇。到分开时，甚至感到了丝意犹未尽。  
再吻我。  
较之前的吻，这次得更加炽热。埃斯蒂尼安并不是没有经验，只是工作后，没什么机会跟人做这种事情。如果是其他人，他不会感觉什么。但如果是盖乌斯……总会有莫名的难为情。但这份难为情，让他更想表现得更投入些。这就是自尊心作祟吗。  
他闭上眼。感受对方的攻势。盖乌斯显然是情场高手的作风，吻技上自然是一流，攻势十足中，又有着某种经验者特有的控制力。引得他被勾得难耐，只好主动进套回敬他的诱惑。在他主动伸入对方口腔中时，便被蓄谋已久的舌勾住纠缠不清。这吻来得太过凶猛，以至于他有些喘不过气来。恍惚间，连衬衫都被扒了个精光……真是个可怕的家伙。  
事到如今，或许也没有再去思考的必要了。  
于是，他选择闭上眼。尽情感受对方的一切。


	5. 乗り越えろ、悲しみに満ちた桃源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抵达终点会看到怎样的风景？

终章  
  
你的选择是什么？  
  
只是，好像要被这天空扼死了。  
天空的一角，逐渐烧却了记忆的小镇。能嗅到焦化的味道。  
他摔倒在海滩上，但世界仍在旋转。  
用手遮住眼睛，火光仍旧在那。永远凝视着暗面的自己。  
每时每刻，烧灼着内心，在无数个日子中的间隙。  
  
想不到对方这么做的理由。  
以对方的立场来说，有必要做出这么过激的对策吗？  
即使对自己的部队的实力有绝对的自信。在压倒性的人数面前，少数精锐也很难一展拳脚——况且又是防御战。当下应该做的难道不是保存精锐，迅速撤离才是上上策？  
果然很奇怪。  
“这种时候，换个思考角度或许更好。”  
无线电里的盖乌斯的声音，是平日里绝不会有的冷峻。  
“如果你是芝诺斯的话，你会如何选择？”

“弹药武器库存清点完毕。保守估计，在警方火力压制下能坚持二十分钟。”  
糟糕的形势。  
于情于理都不会做出死守据点的决策，看来芝诺斯是下定决心要和官方硬碰硬了。事到如今，该投诚该逃跑的人老早跑的一干二净，现在留下的人手都是诚心想拼个你死我活的忠心士兵。  
换句话说，一窝放弃明天亡命之徒。  
根据侦查小组的情报，警方已经封锁了以总部半径一公里内的道路，并疏散了范围内的群众。通信讯号和无线电干扰车早已开始运作。现在想要强制突破出包围圈自然不科学。  
“顾问，接下来的安排是？”  
“……别叫我顾问。”  
光已没有耐心分给其他人。作为自己的立场做这场无意义的挣扎本就扯淡，更扯淡的事情是官方一同下达的命令：尽可能减少我方的损失，配合行动。  
所以我的任务就是演戏演到底？并不意外。  
能够顺利活下来，就是走大运。死在这里，也是命运的选择。

“侦查小队继续监视三大出口埋伏人员的动向，有情况立即上报。其他人听我安排。”  
精锐小队有服役经验的人算上自己有十人，具有高作战能力的人有六人。虽然提前一周做好了地雷掩体狙击点等准备工事，但在无线电干扰的现在，分散作战只会加速瓦解。  
“狙击手按在高台处待命，视情况自由开火。不用顾及地面小组。B小组随我行动，A小组去代理会长处。解散。”  
“现在分发攻坚地点的详细平面图，地雷和爆破装置位置标记在上面了，各小组注意一下。”  
“这么重要的东西现在才发，本部是有多看不起我们啊。”埃斯蒂尼安撇撇嘴“佯攻部队就不犯不着提供情报共享？”  
“应该是为了不提前走漏风声。”盖乌斯瞥了眼有些烦躁的埃斯蒂尼安“作战时，带入个人情绪是大忌。”  
“……不用你说。”  
埃斯蒂尼安仔细查看着资料。对方的部署和规划地点意外的专业，再如何都不像是外行人能做出的东西。那个芝诺斯能做到这个程度？还是说……有其他的帮手在。  
如果这点是真的，说明这次作战注定不会轻松。  
“指挥至少有两人。”  
“是的。根据资料所示，对方分两组作战人员行动，且有各自的防御工事和弹药储备点。不过和式建筑有易攻难守的缺陷，一旦收缩包围圈到建筑内，敌人的工事便形同虚设，起不到决定性的作用。”盖乌斯指向地图标红的地方“恐怕，他们一开始就做好了玉石俱焚的准备。形势落至无法挽回的境地，就会选择同归于尽。”  
“真是疯狂的做法。”埃斯蒂尼安咋舌。  
“这很有芝诺斯的作风。如果我没猜错的话，起爆装置也在他手上。”  
为了满足一己私欲——这样的你，从来没有任何变化。  
就让我看看，现在的你究竟能做到什么程度。

“开始行动了！”  
“我知道。敌方先从正面突破，大概率会是先勤的佯攻部队，为的是先把人手引至正面的庭院处，论消耗战我们敌不过正规武装的。”光平静地说“先让他们一步棋，庭院的埋伏地雷也能拖点时间。”  
光紧攥着望远镜，芝诺斯……现在的你，又在想些什么？我知道你在我安排布置地雷位置后，今天又让手下更换了埋藏位置，且现在与外界信号断绝的现在，我不可能把这条情报传给总部……也就是说，利用我提供的错误情报诱导人入套吗。  
狠毒的家伙。  
现在能做的，也只有信任警方攻坚人员的应变能力。根据我提供的装备资料，总部应该没有轻视这次作战的强度……至少从封锁和报道压制力度就能看出来。  
警部的目的大致有三：一是，在最小伤亡的情况下完成本次行动。二是，控制本部，获得证据和资料。第三点，生擒代理会长芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。  
光身上最重要的任务，也正是这第三点。  
“顾问，后院防御小组的信号弹！”  
“看来，主菜也来了。”光起身示意所有人“B组全体跟我来，以保护地下资料库为最优先。绝不允许有任何闪失！”  
在警方抵达之前，不能让任何人碰资料。否则，前人所有的牺牲都将化为乌有。

“线人怎么搞的！为什么这里也有埋伏！”  
“人是活的，埋伏也是活的。”埃斯蒂尼安查看手下的伤势，好在，破片并未伤及要害“后勤，佯攻A组负伤两人，安排接一下。”  
分出人手护送伤员后，埃斯蒂尼安在临时掩体后思考下一步行动。  
佯攻为后面的攻坚部队吸引了火力，但就目前的形势来看，在庭院工事后埋伏的大概率也不是精锐人员……敌人一开始就猜到正面并非主力部队。  
“盖乌斯，佯攻B组还有多久？”  
“三分钟。佯攻B组已完成外部压制，从外庭过来，简易排雷工作需要时间。”  
“三分钟……”埃斯蒂尼安沉思了一会，突然意识到异样之处“你有没有感觉哪里不对？”  
“说说看。”  
“现在我们在大正面，依靠作战简易掩体跟对方打消耗，为的是消耗敌人的弹药库存，以及尽快收集信息传达给总部，为大部队进入制造机会。敌我火力差距悬殊，应该并非主力部队。虽然出现了意外状况，但还能接受范围内。除此以外，我们没有收集到有效情报。”  
“的确。除开人数和装备差距以外，没有别的信息。”盖乌斯说“且就目前的情形来看，一旦B组顺利抵达，我方能没有压力的，顺利接管这块区域。未免太顺利了。”  
“是的。如果我的感觉没错，这正是敌人的目的。”  
“我们需要做的，就是在抵达到达之前彻底掌握敌人的信息。”  
敌在暗处，且一定有在伺机行动的人。他们尚未攻击，是为了等待那个合适的时机。  
B组的计划进入点是侧门，与A组所在的正面庭院不同的是，附近没有掩体，且根据平面图的信息，那块地方的正好是处于木制塔的夹角处……  
“请求联系B组组长！从侧门进入有狙击伏击地风险！”  
埃斯蒂尼安话音刚落，附近响起了巨大的爆炸声。  
“该死！怎么回事……这块地区的远程引爆装置应该用不了了才对。”  
“手动起爆。”盖乌斯的表情变得凝重“狙击手，或者是一直埋伏等待时机的人。”  
“那个范围，直接操作不可能逃得走。自杀式爆炸袭击？”  
“恐怕是。”盖乌斯同意他的意见“失去后援部队，再加上位置未知的狙击手，我们小队落已经入套了。”  
困兽对困兽的战局。  
有限时间内，必须找出埋伏的狙击手位置。  
“我带两人去木塔。如果没人我留在那。有情况随时报点。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我来解决那个狙击手。”

他听到爆炸声。  
果然还是避免不了吗。尽管清楚是干涉范围外的事情。但……光极力按捺着内心的苦楚。这时，内线电话不合时宜地响起。光走上前。  
“喜欢我送给你的礼物吗。”  
听筒内的声音非常愉快。仿佛这一切都与自己无关。  
“芝诺斯……”  
“想杀了我？别急。我马上过来。”  
芝诺斯挂断了电话，让他没有回答的机会。光能做的只有强抑内心即将爆发的情绪，整理分析目前的状况。  
芝诺斯放弃了据点，转而来自己这边。说明后院已经失守，或者说失去了防御的战略价值。选择带部下撤至安保条件最好的这里。而且……芝诺斯很清楚自己要保护这些资料，直到交接给警方。即使他再如何不按常理出牌，也不会希望这些资料落到他人手里的。  
要怎么做？  
资料库的安保设备齐全，安全程度可比银行金库。历代会长为这地下库房投了不少钱，还有通往外界的秘密通道。但通道在前几天，已经被芝诺斯秘密炸毁了。杜绝了内部离开和外部潜入的可能性。自己秘密运送资料计划也因此没能实施。  
……虽然我也没有密码。  
但在芝诺斯来之后，情况就有所不同。等到大兵将至，芝诺斯就必定要打开资料库。在外是不能销毁资料的。那时候，也是光唯一的机会。  
保护资料，制服芝诺斯……不到万不得已，不能选择杀掉他。若杀掉他，太多事情都无从得知。  
这是理性的答案。  
杀了他。  
这是感性的答案。  
  
远远地听到了警笛的声音。他只能选择放手离开。  
手放开时，胳膊落在了雪地上。细微到不可闻的声音。这辈子都不可能忘记的声音。  
但光只能离开。他做什么都做不到，甚至没时间处理雪地上的足迹。  
来时是两对，去时只有一双。  
光从奥尔什方的手中取走公文包，最后一次握了握他的手。一去不回。  
那时候，他感到万念俱灰。失去了最后战友的自己，还能走到哪步？  
但光做到了。至少，把芝诺斯及亲信残党逼到着一百平方的地下室内，就已是莫大的成功。前人——历代警方卧底和线人的血和泪，踩着所有人的牺牲，终于走到了这一步。  
离胜利只有最后一步，绝不容得半点差池。  
  
后方的骚动吸引了盖乌斯的注意力。  
看来攻坚组顺利完成了前期任务，后半块的压制控制已经完成。也意味着，局势的天平已向我方倾斜大半。  
根据经验，那个狙击手应该也快坐不住了。  
这里是本区域的最高处，窗棂上有架设设备的痕迹。对方先行一步离开了，但时间有限，且地面监视的成员没有看到人影。他只有两个选择：前往塔后的建筑内移动，和——  
“副队长！找到塔下面的地道了！但已经被炸毁，道路被堵塞。缝隙很小，人通过不了。”  
“好的。两人分头把后面建筑搜一遍。他单独行动且带着大型设备，跑不远。”  
在哪里。  
如果我是你，我会攻击哪里，才能为其他人争取时间？  
“队长。”  
“干嘛。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音在耳麦里炸开。  
“敌人不在塔内，B队暂时进不来。最高处被占领的情况，如果是你，你会去哪？”  
“当然是找新的埋伏点——A小队掩体视线死角。”  
“对。除开制高点，哪里埋伏概率更高？”  
“我三点钟方向和九点钟方向附近。植物太多，从掩体观察建筑和走廊不明朗……但那里太远了。”  
“距离。”  
“三点钟一千米，九点钟一千二百米。”埃斯蒂尼安把眼睛从瞄准镜移开。“这么远也在有效射程内吗？“  
“根据现场留下的痕迹，对方应该持有重型狙击枪。”隐约能听到盖乌斯组装部件的声音“射程和精度是步枪无法匹敌的。”  
“能搞到这种程度的装备……”耳麦里的声音有些模糊  
“提高警惕，对方要有动作了。”  
随着信号弹的声音，一声枪响打破了僵局。  
“我方中弹，三点钟方向！”  
“好的，马上赶到！”  
马上就要露出马脚了。在我方明面行动时，如果自己没有判断错误。势必有人在等待这个时机以获渔翁之利，否则，上一个人也不会这么唐突开枪暴露位置。  
上一枪是幌子，下一枪才是关键。  
盖乌斯将准星移向树枝间的某处间隙，从窗户里探出的是，另一个持有枪械的男子。在他扣下扳机的前一秒，迎接他的是——  
“目标已击毙。”盖乌斯抬起头来。  
“敌方狙击手有两人，另外一个在逮捕路上了。”  
  
“你要怎么办？代理会长。”  
“这当然要听取你的意见。 **我的** 顾问。”  
资料室门前只剩光和芝诺斯两人。剩余的部下已经安排到外面待命。独处的时候，光也没有演戏做好好先生的必要。  
“我的意见？我的意见就是立刻投降，减少不必要的伤亡。不管是警方的，还是你方的。”  
“现在，你仍是我方的人。”芝诺斯的表情一如往常“一旦门外开火，警方也会无条件击毙你。”  
“我无所谓。”光说。  
“你不希望我死，你也希望我死。”芝诺斯看着眼前巨大的保险门“想进去吗？”  
“……你什么意思。”  
“我要打开这扇门。”芝诺斯扔给光一张密钥卡“数到五，一同刷卡。别想做什么手脚，失败三次会自动锁定，到时候没人能打开。”  
  
**一。**  
光。  
他的代号，服役期间的代号沿用至今，比那个无人提起的本名，更能代表自己。音节涵括了他曲折坎坷的半生。  
 **二。**  
其实他可以不接受 文身的，但光拒绝了。  
刺青时的痛苦，比起中弹或是刀伤，更为细密。盘踞在背后宛如毒虫啃咬，毒素堆积，逐渐侵蚀向下。  
 **三。**  
虽然芝诺斯从小到大都是个糟糕透顶的人。  
但他向自己讨教剑道时，比教过的任何人都专注。  
 **四。**  
奥尔什方不适合做线人。  
他真诚，拥有极道中人早已抛弃的，对待弱者的仁义之心。点燃自己，照亮他人。直到最后。  
 **五。**  
光想过一万种打开这扇门的可能。  
没有任何一种是——和芝诺斯一起打开的。  
  
打开片刻后，门便自动关闭了。  
“从创建之初，所有的资料。都在这里。”  
几乎与天花板相接的资料架，内部空间比外面看着小上太多，再加上林立的架子，活动空间极其有限。上面罗列的文件夹和资料大多是手写的。  
“这么多资料，用推车运也要搬上几个钟头吧。”  
芝诺斯站在门口，仍是那副高傲的表情。  
“对了，门在内是绝对打不开的。”  
芝诺斯微笑着。  
“现在，我们是真正意义上的独处了……”  
来和我，进行最后一场演出吧。  
像是将捻起的花瓣的手放开般，芝诺斯松开了手。  
点着冒烟的火柴，直直落下。火光照亮了他的侧颜。  
用尽你的全力。殊死搏斗。  
  
火舌舔上古旧档案盒的那一刻，光的内心某处也随之碎裂了。  
他很清楚，他当然很清楚，他怎么可能不清楚：芝诺斯是怎样的人。  
一个疯子。冷静又毫无底线。  
一个疯子怎么能用常识去判断分析？  
他早该意识到这点：对方根本就不在乎那些有地没的这点。  
芝诺斯想要的无非是殊死搏斗到最后，满足自己的欲望。被警方生擒？他自然不会允许这种事情发生在自己身上。  
那多无聊。  
直到最后也要享受令人愉悦的战斗直到满足自己才是芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯想要的。  
“如果这是你想要的——”  
光听见到自己的声音，好像是鬼附身一般扭曲。  
“——我就满足你。”  
光扣开了手枪保险。  
  
好热、好闷、好呛。  
几乎完全密闭的空间，被点燃的不止纸类，还有木制品和塑料。充满毒素的浓烟瞬间翻滚至上。  
这样的环境，能够维持五分钟的意识就谢天谢地了。这场大火注定会夺取自己的性命，但在这之前……  
先死的人只会是你。  
借着浓烟四起的机会，光立即向芝诺斯所在的地方开枪。他的动作没有因环境受半点影响，顺利闪过了枪击。瞬间，中弹的人变成了自己。  
眼睛，几乎没法睁开。还有浓烟干扰。这种情况枪用处不大。  
强忍着腿部中弹的痛苦，光掏出随身的匕首，伏在地面之上以避开了第二次射击。光伺机观察对方的方位，六点钟方位的鞋子暴露了他的位置。他迅速扑了过去。同时，芝诺斯也在等待这个机会，将摇摇欲坠地架子向光的方向踹倒，被彻底点燃的木架直面砸在了他身上。  
杀了你。  
杀了你。  
杀了你。  
光甚至没有意识到身上点着的火，直直将芝诺斯扑倒在地，随即便是直射腹部的枪击。意图钳制的手被光用匕首贯穿。芝诺斯结结实实挨了几拳。他感觉自己的脖子应该动不了了。  
“ **我的** 光，”芝诺斯一口啐掉打断的牙齿。  
他大笑着，资料库回荡着他刺耳的笑声。刺破耳膜，直至内心。  
“你真是……比我更像只野兽。”  
“芝诺斯。”光掏出手枪，枪口直直塞入对方的口腔。  
“用这个，给你闭一辈子的嘴。”  
  
扣下扳机时的感觉，光也不记得了。  
身体代替自己，手指弯曲。  
于是，他的手的脸溅满的只有，名为芝诺斯的罪孽本身。  
和自己的空虚。  
  
“佯攻部队已抵达地下室。”  
“辛苦了。和现场人员交接吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安踏着满地的碎石。为了强制突破，警方使用震荡弹和火力压制，迅速控制了地下区域。  
“芝诺斯呢？”  
“应该在门内，现在爆破人员在做最终确认。”  
要在不炸塌这里的前提下打开这保险门还真是……埃斯蒂尼安看着爆炸人员操作着，盖乌斯却转头准备离开。  
“盖乌斯。”埃斯蒂尼安拉住了对方：“你要去哪里？”  
“芝诺斯已经死了，档案也没了。没有留在这里的必要了。”  
这点我当然清楚。埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头，但不亲眼看到尸体，仍旧无法平复内心的情绪。  
“跟我一起进去。”  
埃斯蒂尼安转过身，回避了对方意味深长的注视。  
  
大门打开的瞬间，浓烟瞬间扑出。尽管大功率换气设备早已准备就绪，还是呛得所有人睁不开眼。  
“还能有全尸吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说  
很难。显而易见的。  
从工作人员处接过防毒面具，埃斯蒂尼安进入房间。尽管穿着防护服，惊人的温度仍能清晰感觉到。  
“尸体碳化程度80%，确认现场共有两具尸体。”  
“两具……”  
“之前说过的，有两个指挥的事情。”  
在这里了发生了什么，或许不会有人知道了。现场的狼藉无声地诠释着这件事。  
盖乌斯注视着工作中的尸检人员。隔热手套捻着镊子，从碳化的尸骨内小心翼翼夹出的是……一根项链。在满室颓唐中，这小东西的存在是如此兀突。  
拍照取证后，尸骨被扫到证据袋内保管。  
人化为灰烬后，小小一袋便能容纳所有。  
——人类真是渺小的存在。盖乌斯想。  
  
或许这个世界就不存在绝对平静的，远离一切纷争的，那个桃源乡。  
 _“想要完全置身事外是不可能的。”_  
只要活在这片天空之下一天，那么，一辈子都无法逃离。或许，危机尚未到来，但它只是在路上。  
“但……我想。”  
“如果有一个人，你在和他相处时，能够获得内心的平静。”  
“那么此刻，它便是存在的。”  
内心的自留地，只活在记忆中的桃源乡。  
跨越一切痛苦、不甘和悲伤，那个万物的结局和归宿。  
  
你一定，在那等待着我的归来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不小心写的很长，辛苦各位了。  
> 后面还有两个番外，感兴趣可以看看。
> 
> 感谢您的阅读！


	6. 落日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最喜欢游乐园的土耳其冰淇淋了！

从警署的游乐园团建……发展成两个说熟也不算熟的两男人挤在同张长椅上吃冰淇淋的戏码，也是谁都没想到的。  
为什么要去游乐园团建？  
辖区内的老牌游乐园，最终还是没能撑到开放百年纪念日，夏天的尾声也是游乐园寿命的终点。  
临终的游乐园吗，他想。  
但对于经费见肘的警察署来说，收到园方送来的套票也算是见好事。一石二鸟。  
一系列的因素拼凑起来，变成了现在的情形。

游乐园这种东西，去的话总会需要点理由。  
比如，要去陪谁享受难得的假期，或者是兑现和孩子的约定。往往，去游乐园都是种被动的行为。真要以主观的意志说出“我想去游乐园”这句话，对于成年人来说还是有些难度。如果没这次团建的机会，埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己这辈子都不会踏入这里。  
以前我也带着孩子来过这。盖乌斯鲜有的主动开口道。  
盛夏。烧却大地的太阳，正午在户外带着只会感觉神经衰弱。躲在树荫下才能让人感觉好一些。  
过去来这里时发生了什么？和孩子相处的感觉又是什么样的？  
与谁结婚，生儿育女。尽管自己已经三十岁出头了，但对这种字眼仍没什么实感。并非是恐惧与谁产生一段私密的感情关系，只是单纯对这种东西没什么概念。埃斯蒂尼安想。  
以前和现在变化大吗？想了很久，他最后问道。  
大。但很多东西也没变。  
他指了指附近的旋转马车。  
那个在第一次来的时候就在了。  
的确。看起来挺旧的。  
或许园区管理层也有颗念旧的心，仍保留了不少颇有年代感的设施。借着闭园的契机，不少上了年纪的人在前面合影，重温过去的记忆。  
那时候他们还在闹小脾气。  
为什么？  
因为他们想去新建的大型游乐园。盖乌斯感慨地说。  
这之后，他又断断续续说了些别的事——工作中与前妻的相遇，恋爱和成婚。各地孤儿院收养的孩子们，以及和孩子们发生的，大大小小的事情。愉快的，不愉快的。比起日常讨论地工作上的事情，这些话题显得更加琐碎。  
埃斯蒂尼安只是听着，他一向不擅长对这种事情发表自己的观点，不过，如果，只是如果——如果当初，自己也是被谁领养的话，是否也会拥有截然不同的人生？比如，如果是被他领养的话……  
埃斯蒂尼安意识到这事不能再想下去了。  
之后的话题，自己也一直处在那种……浑浑噩噩的状态。盖乌斯也察觉到异样，不再多言。  
很多时候，他们都像这样，维持着某种心照不宣的默契。不可言的界限：彼此心知肚明，互不越界。肉体关系与私人交流被割裂开来，做爱并不意味着需要交心。  
成年人的关系就像是这样——各取所需吗？  
至少，当下是满足于此的。  
埃斯蒂尼安想，从很久以前开始，他就没把自己归到年轻人的范畴中去了。高强度的工作让他没有这个余裕。但在与年长者的日常交往中，作为“年轻人”的自己又被逐渐唤醒。察觉到对方无声的行动，和一些过来人的忠告时，尤为感受到这点。

你是怎么看我的？  
埃斯蒂尼安很早之前就想问，只是一直没有那个机会。很简单的一句话，却让盖乌斯想了很久。  
搭档，以及后辈。  
一方面，你是我的搭档，我的上司。我需要配合你的工作，运用我的经验能力去完善。另一方面，你是我的后辈，我会在合理范围内照顾周全。  
……你不会觉得做些有些多余吗。  
或许很多余，但这是我想做的，仅此而已。

夏天的落日来得很迟，但终究还是来了。从游乐园回到宿舍的距离并不远，他们选择直接步行回去。  
两人错过了警员团建的合影。原本他也不是擅长在镜头前摆笑的人，在听到合影结束后暗自松了口气，并拒绝了补拍的请求。  
为什么不拍？盖乌斯看向自己。  
很多余。他想也没想地回答道。合影多余，补拍就更多余了。  
傍晚的气温回到了舒适的程度，埃斯蒂尼安意识到，自己很久没有这样放松地度过一天了。  
下次考虑休年假出去走走吧，他想。  
盖乌斯不知道对方在想什么。只是从变得轻快的步伐里猜到，他或许想到了什么愉快的事。  
于是，他也加快了步伐。


End file.
